Songs of Experience
by Zenith Starlight
Summary: Taiki Kou isn't sex crazed like his team mates. But after a war destroys his planet, they come to Earth to find their princess. Her fellow Guardian Seiya convinces Taiki and Yaten that by transforming into men, they will more easily locate their missing p
1. Chapter 1

This is a Three Lights/Sailor Starlights story.

Future chapters will contain mature themes, so please enjoy your stay.

Reviews, comments, criticism, and hate are all appreciated.

Thank you for giving my work a moment of your time. Enjoy!

 **Songs of Experience**

 **By Lchan S.**

In the beginning, I didn't understand why Fighter wanted us to disguise ourselves, rather, _transform_ ourselves into men. That is, until I saw the way she looked at her…

Not that the disguise was much of a sacrifice for me. At sixteen years old, I towered close to six feet, an attribute rare for anyone my age both male and female. I was a tall and more or less shapeless girl with narrow violet eyes, a solemn gaze, and a deep voice. But with the rest of my face buried deep in books, I couldn't have cared less, even noticed, if any of my peers were looking at me mockingly or with any kind of interest.

I led a distracted life on our little Olive Planet, _we_ were distracted. I had a destiny and mission, far different from that of a regular sixteen-year-old girl. My team mates, Star Fighter, and Star Healer and I were informed of our fate as Sailor Guardians about four years prior and together we formed a team called The Sailor Starlights. Our task was to help the princess of our planet, Princess Kayuu and her family guard the planet and keep our universe safe from danger and intruders. We were warriors, trained daily and taught to fight. And in order to keep our identities secret, we were instructed to remain elusive and enigmatic.

Which made things like formal schooling go out the window. All lessons became self-taught with what little free time was had. Hobbies and interests were nurture between training sessions. Often when we weren't training, the three of us were present for meetings, building strategies on how to make our team grow and battle methods to utilize, should there be an attack. So what little free time I had, I spent reading classic literature, poetry. I had an affinity for math and enjoyed working with numbers. I liked science and other fact-based topics. Things that were logical, that made sense. And were, for the most part, free of emotional distraction.

My cohorts, on the other hand, were equally hormone ridden, and spent their free times with their hands down the pants and skirts of their dates, respectively.

I remember one night specifically, as Fighter was brushing her long black hair. She tied it back into a tight, low riding ponytail. When I entered the room we shared (located in a small house on the castle grounds), ready to retire after a long day, I saw she was looking at me in the mirror of the room we shared. Her dark blue eyes sparkled with a sort of smug self-pleasure.

"What is it?" I said, dragging my body to my bed. I collapsed on it, stretching my body to its full height. "You look like you have something terrible to say to me. Go on, say it."

"Nothing Maker," she said, rolling up the sleeves of her white button down shirt. She made sure it was fastened high enough so the binding around her chest wouldn't be noticed. "You just forget that you're not a prisoner here. You're a soldier, a fighter. And even a fighter needs to break. To have fun. And recharge." Fighter gave me a knowing look and winked at me.

I pulled my long, light brown ponytail out from under my side and pushed up my glasses. "I know I'm not a prisoner, Fighter," I said, closing my eyes.

"Seiya." Fighter said in a serious voice. "I want you to call me Seiya when we're not at battle."

I pulled in my lips, confused, but I nodded anyway. "But just because I don't go out all the time, _Seiya,_ doesn't mean I don't have fun. Besides, you're attracting too much attention to yourself. To our mission. And if you keep sneaking around with so many girls, they'll eventually find out that you're one of them, too."

"Won't ever happen," Seiya replied in a self-righteous voice. "The only way anyone would know is if they saw me in uniform. And they won't. Because even if there was trouble and I had to run off and transform, I could still get them off before it was time to go. That's the kind of cool guy I am, Maker."

"Right," I said, my tone disinterested, as I reached over and grabbed the book on my side table. _Galactic Physics_ , and I was about halfway done. _This should drown her out,_ I thought.

But Seiya wasn't buying it. "It's true!" she exclaimed, spinning around. She took a wide stance, placing her hands on the hips of her black tuxedo pants. Her eyes widened and her voice did that _thing_ it does when she's yelling at me. "I don't let any of them touch me, Maker. And there's no one more selfish than a teenage girl, especially when they think a guy is generous in bed. I get what I want, both of us get off, and everyone goes home happy."

"Mmm hmm," I mused, turning the pages on my book. "And no one has to know that you're really _Sailor_ Star Fighter, leader of Princess Kakyuu's group of guardian defendants. For just a few minutes, you get to be Seiya, a sixteen-year-old guy almost as cool as the guys in the movies from the Milky Way Galaxy. But you know what it comes down to, Seiya? You, both of you, are just too sexually charged."

"Maker, you're just such a downer," Star Healer said, coming out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a short pink skirt, a purple camisole, and a denim jacket. She'd pulled her platinum blonde hair into a long, thick braid, hair so pale that under certain light it looked silver. She shoved Seiya, who was admiring herself in front of the mirror with a red leather jacket, out of the way and pulled out a hot pink lipstick from a box on the vanity. "At least Seiya made one good point. You're sixteen. Go out and live. If puberty hasn't kicked in and you're not into guys yet, or hell, girls if you swing like Seiya, at least go out and find some people to play cards with!"

"You're already calling her Seiya?"

Healer nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "Unlike you, I listen to and _go out with_ my friends."

I pulled my glasses off my face and put them on the side table with a huffy scoff. "I'm not the one that needs to get out," I grumbled. "You two need a hobby that doesn't involve body parts in your mouths. I'm not the weird one- I'm the only one that has any sense around here."

Seiya and Yaten stopped primping for a second and glanced at each other. Seiya raised her eyebrows and Yaten shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm listening," Seiya said, facing me. "What do you have in mind?"

And just like that, we formed a band. It was the best thing that ever happened to the three of us collectively. Making music together strengthened our bond, and made us depend on each other in a way that was different from training and fighting together. Seiya, the eternal show off, quickly declared herself the band leader. But she slipped into the role easily, and every note she sang, she did with all her heart. Never the one trick pony, she also picked up the guitar, and to a lesser extent, the drums. She said it was important to learn to play guitar, so she could control the sound of the songs once we were ready to write. She named the band, calling us The Three Lights, and gave Healer and me stage names. She called me Taiki Kou, herself Seiya Kou, and for Healer, she chose the name Yaten. And Yaten, the smallest and most dainty in the group...well, she took to the keyboard, plucking out little synthesized melodies that were more or less fun to play along to. And as for me…I picked up the bass guitar.

The long, broad instrument molded to my large hands. The four thick strings suited the intensity of my playing. The bass was sturdy, and was a perfect outlet for my aggravated hands, maybe even bringing out something aggressive that was dormant deep inside of me. And the sound itself warmed me from the inside. It wasn't loud and commanding like the guitar or piano. It wasn't urgent and fierce like the drums. It was the backbone of the songs we played. The voice of reason that supported both the percussion and the moving chords. A deep, resonating voice that held itself steady in a cacophony of shrillness and speed. The gentle silence in a group of insanity. In a way, I could identify with the instrument.

If I thought that playing music together would somehow make my Guardian Team Mates more serious in our mission, I quickly realized I was mistaken. Once Seiya learned how to make music, he used it as leverage to make himself more popular among girls. Even small, petite little Yaten, as soon as she told a guy that he was cute and she wanted to write a song about him, it was over. He was wet sand in her hands, and she was the commander of the tides. As for me…music was freeing. But it was just another thing to study.

That is, until the war happened…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I'll spare the details of the war. Just another story of bloodshed and demise. A story where evil reigned supreme and the innocence of a planet was lost. And during that battle, that attack, our beloved Princess Kakyuu disappeared. Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, and I…we took just a few personal belongings and sought out her light. We weren't sure where we were going, but we knew we couldn't go back to our home, the Olive Planet. And after just a few short weeks of following her essence…our princess' light went out. It did however, lead us into the Milky Way Galaxy before the spark dampened and was untraceable.

"Healer, Maker, land here," Sailor Star Fighter said. "This planetoid looks desolate. We can figure out a plan here."

We had been soaring across the galaxy in the form of shooting stars to ensure that we would be untraceable if someone from the Life Planet, Earth, happened to be monitoring for intruders. Fortunately, we made it in unscathed. I hadn't realized how tired I was. My energy was depleted. I welcomed the break. The three of us released the buildup of energy inside our bodies and slowly hovered down to a silver rock.

I pressed a button on the side of my headpiece which made a holographic computer appear in front of my eyes. "According to my maps, we've landed on Earth's moon," I said. "And my algorithms show that our Princess' light sparked out somewhere in this surrounding orbit."

"Do you think," Sailor Star Healer said, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "That our Princess is even alive?" She shivered, even though there was no wind on the dark, empty planet. It was just the three of us sitting in near blackness on the ground. Our leather boots were scuffed from the past weeks of fighting and flight. We were all tired and hungry. None of us had showered during that time. The last of Star Healer's eyeliner sweat off of her face days ago. Star Fighter shifted in her tight fitting black leather shorts as they rode uncomfortably higher on our bodies. I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I know, these uniforms have always been uncomfortable," I said. "But remember what the princess said about losing all modesties. Once we stop thinking of our aesthetic selves, we can truly release the warrior from within."

"Yeah, and the _princess,_ " Star Fighter sneered, folding her arms in front of her chest, her small round breasts covered only by a small leather bra with blue straps. "Has never looked down at that perfect little body and wished parts of it would go away."

Star Healer tilted her head, her platinum eyebrows and emerald green eyes scrunching together in a look of confusion. "What do you mean, Fighter?" she asked. "You don't think they're kind of sexy?"

Fighter scoffed and turned her head. "They would be," she said. "If someone that didn't feel like a man inside was wearing them."

I wasn't sure what to say. I could tell Yaten wasn't either. The three of us sat in a tight circle, faces resting on arms. "So where do we go from here?" I whispered, closing my eyes. My hair brushed across my bare back, making my skin feel tight and itchy. Across from me, Yaten was picking her fingernails, the very last of her cerulean polish flaking away into the dust of the moon. To my other side, Fighter was gazing across the atmosphere, her eyes sad and unfocused. Then, she slowly tilted her eyes up.

"Maker," she said, a slow smile spreading over her face. "Behind you."

I craned my head over my shoulder. Behind me was the looming shadow of the Earth. "It's the Earth," I said. "What about it?"

"What about it?" Fighter said, jumping to her feet. "That's where our princess is! It's the life planet, isn't it? If our princess is anywhere, it's somewhere on that life planet! That's where we need to go in order to find her. It's a perfect plan!"

"Hold on a second," I said, climbing to my feet. Healer followed suit and stood with us as well. "That planet is massive- probably five times bigger than our home. The odds of finding her are…according to my calculations…are under one in seven billion. Depending on where in the planet we go."

"Then what if we made her find _us_?" Fighter said, her eyes bright with excitement. "Hey, we became pretty good musicians when we were practicing full time, right? What if we brought The Three Lights back together as a _real_ band? Record a few songs, get picked up by a label, and become mega hit stars? Then she'll hear our song from wherever she is on the planet."

"We can find her and take her back to the Olive Planet!" Healer said with a little jump of excitement. "And we can rebuild our home!"

I folded my arms across my chest and raised my eyebrows. "Okay, it's not a bad plan on paper," I said. "But who's to say that if we formed a band that we'd even become successful? What if we don't get a record deal? What if no one plays our songs?"

"Maker, you have that fancy hologram computer," Fighter said with a sly grin. "Look up the success rate of pop stars on every continent and we'll just go to wherever bands make it."

"All right," I said shrugging. "Okay, according to my research…three teenage girls singing love songs has the highest success rate in…."

"Wait!" Fighter said, holding up her hands in front of me. "What if we weren't teenage girls?"

"What?" Healer squeaked at the same time as I said "What do you mean?"

"Think about it," Fighter said, twisting her long black ponytail in her hands. "If we're on Earth, singing love songs to try to lure out a woman…wouldn't it be better if we were men?"

"Men?" Healer shrilled. "Are you insane?"

But my interest was piqued. "I'm listening," I said, narrowing my eyes. "Why men?"

"Because!" Fighter said, exasperated. I could tell she was losing patience, but the excitement of the idea kept her going. "If we were _men_ we would attract a large group of women. That way if our _Princess_ is on Earth somewhere in _disguise_ , she will be so enamored with our songs that she'll come out of hiding and reveal herself. That's why we have to be men! To attract as many women as we can in hopes of finding our princess!"

"No!" Healer said, backing up. "I don't want to be a man, Fighter. I _like_ being a girl. I'm pretty this way!"

"And you'll still be just as beautiful as Yaten!" Fighter said, grinning. "You'll just have a flatter chest and…well…a bigger cock!"

"A _cock_?" Healer shrieked, collapsing back into a sitting position. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"As Yaten?" I said. "We're going to go by those stage names you gave us?"

"That's right!" FIghter said, more energetic and excited than I'd seen her in ages. "That's us! Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten Kou- making teenage girls and women wet their panties by singing poppy love songs. And after the shows…gentlemen, we won't be able to keep those hot little slits away from us. More tail than you could ever imagine."

I laughed, well, more like a chortle. "All right, _gentlemen_ ," I said. "And just how, pray tell, will this metamorphosis happen?"

Fighter pulled out a small, black pen. It had a blue top and a big yellow star in the middle. "With this," she whispered. "It's a disguise pen. Our princess gave it to me, in case of emergencies. We use it when we're untransformed and it'll keep us male. Its powers will break if we need to transform back into our battle forms for any reason. But on that life planet where all those great movies come from? Give me a break- there's only peace and love on that planet. Kiss these boots and bras goodbye, ladies. It's the last time we'll ever see them."

"So we can change back, right?" Healer said nervously. "I won't be stuck with a cock forever?"

"I guess," Fighter said, wiggling the disguise pen between her fingers. "But you're going to love having that thing so much, you'll be begging me to give it back to you. So, what do you say? Are the Three Lights ready to shine?"

We stood there on the moon, three comrades in the aftermath of a tragedy. Warriors of a fallen kingdom, unsure where our next mission await. But from the shadows, a new destiny began to take shape. I looked at my cohorts, Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Star Healer, and knew that if there was anyone out there in the entire universe who could make a contrived, conjured out of the stars sort of plan work, it was Fighter…no…Seiya Kou. She looked at me with a smirk, confidence and power emitting from her entire being, until she seemed to glow with a red light surrounding her.

"This is insane," I said, my voice quiet. "But it's all we have to work with. Are you _sure_ this isn't all some kind of sneaky plan for you to meet more women?"

Fighter gasped and took a step back. "Maker!" she said. "Is that the kind of behavior you expect from your leader?"

"Yes."

"No way!" Fighter said, laughing. She pulled Healer up from the ground by her gloved hand and put an arm around both of us. "This is for the benefit of the entire team! Tonight, we sleep. And first thing tomorrow, we're going to find a country somewhere out there, where three sexy teenaged boys form a band, live alone without parents, and achieve overnight success! And hey, if lots of sexy young girls find their way into our beds, we need to make sure we're in a country so polite and full of manners that there's no _way_ we can refuse their propositions without seeming rude! Are you ready! Stage on!"

Healer and I gave each other a final glance. I shrugged. She scowled.

One disguise pen and two days later, three teenaged boys formed a band and, like a storm, took over the hearts and sexual fantasies in Juuban, Japan…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The torrent of screams flooded my ears, the bodies pushing forward like a tidal wave. Tall, thick men in security uniforms surrounded us as Seiya, Yaten, and I were rushed backstage after yet another sold-out performance, the fifth in a row since we made our debut as the Three Lights a month earlier. But not since the war on our home planet had I been forced to run so fast.

After our encore, the final song of the night, a high-pitched scream shattered through the night like a tiny star made of glass. "There they are!" the voice exploded. And from there, others joined until the shrill cacophony pierced through my ringing ears, and the voice of a security guard said, "All right, boys- move it to your dressing rooms!"

Yaten's green eyes widened in fear. He frowned and put his hand defensively near his face. I stared dumb, watching the crowd push their way toward us. And Seiya, taking off his red suit jacket with a hand on his hip, flashed the fans a cocky, almost patronizing grin. "Oy!" Seiya shouted at the women. "Whoever catches me first gets me for an hour!"

Screams exploded in the small backstage area. I gritted my teeth and shoved him. "Don't tell them that!" I said. "They'll eat us alive!" Seiya, whose expression could only be described as sleazy, winked and turned to run down the corridor. A herd of women followed suit. Yaten and I exchanged looks of horror as we turned to chase our band mate down the hall. One security guard was knocked down as the stampede of screaming teenagers trampled him by the heels of their boots and pumps.

We ran to the end of the backstage area when Seiya suddenly turned left and burst through the door of my dressing room. With hungry girls nearing us, Yaten and I slipped through the tiniest slit of the door's opening. I pulled the door shut and locked the deadbolt. From the other side, security shouted orders and women screamed, their fists pounding at the wall, the door, our names escaping from their lips. We listened for a moment. A blush crept over my face.

"Damn," I said, leaning against the door. I took a handkerchief out of my yellow suit pocket and wiped my forehead. "I didn't know Japanese teenagers could be so vulgar."

"Isn't this the _best?_ " Seiya exclaimed. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the small coffee table in the center of the room and took a huge, celebratory bite. "This is amazing! Did you see the way those girls were looking at us? Screaming our names? The things they said they were going to _do_ to us?"

"Yeah," Yaten said, crossing his arms over his flat, narrow blue-suited chest. He leaned against the back of the couch and frowned. "But what do sex-crazed teenagers have to do with finding our princess?"

"Yaten has a point," I said, taking my glasses out of my pocket. I put them on and pushed them onto the bridge of my nose. "If we're men now to lure our princess with our love songs…how will she recognize us?"

Seiya stood next to Yaten, looking up at the florescent light above like he was thinking. "Maybe," he said. "Just like we're disguised…our princess might be hiding her identity too. Ever think of _that_ , Taiki Kou?"

"No," I said, pinching the space between my eyes. "Because I'm starting to think this is all just a contrived plan for you to touch women's parts."

"Speaking of which," Seiya said, pushing himself off the couch. "I have a backstage VIP date with the Meet and Greet fans. You boys coming?"

"Ugh, this is all the worst!" Yaten exclaimed, his still-feminine voice pitching and breaking at the end. "I just want to have dinner and go to bed."

"You will," Seiya smirked. "But this is part of our contract. Taiki, you ready?"

I covered my face with my hands and sighed. "Give me ten minutes," I said. "I'll be out there soon."

Seiya nodded and flung open the dressing room door. A crowd of girls craned their necks and the screaming started all over again. The security guard at the door opened his arms to block the fans. Seiya smirked with his hands on his hips. "All right everyone," he called out. "Are you ready for a Meet and Greet with the Three Lights?"

The crowd cheered in response. A blonde girl with a big red bow on her head popped out from the top of the group and waved wildly. "Seiya! Yaten! Taiki! Please look at me!" she screamed, waving her hands. Next to her, a girl with black hair glared and pulled her back into the crowd.

Yaten covered his face and gave me a sort of desperate look as Seiya dragged him out into the tidal wave of fans. I shrugged helplessly, watching my bandmates disappear. Finally, I exhaled and closed the door, bolting the latch again. Ten minutes. I had ten minutes to myself until I was obligated to meet up with them.

So far, fans somewhat left me alone in the month since our debut. It was easy for them to fall in love with Seiya. Handsome and cocky, self-assured and funny, he was everything a teenage girl could want. And Yaten, small and non-threatening, angry and androgynous. They wanted their hands on the little wild one. But me…I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My face was shiny with sweat. My fingers hurt from plucking my bass strings- a pick deterred from the warmth of the sound- and my hair wasn't as neatly pulled back as when the show started. In a month, I'd aged two years and I wasn't sure if I had the fortitude to keep up with Seiya and Yaten on stage. Even back on our home planet when we were soldiers…part of me always wondered why my destiny was to fight. Tall…awkward…serious…analytical…sometimes I wasn't sure if there was anything spontaneous about me.

A quiet knock, almost a tapping, on the door interrupted my thoughts, and I turned my head over my shoulder toward the door. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It had only been two minutes. I had eight minutes of peace left and I wasn't sure I wanted them interrupted. Knuckles rapped on the door again. _Probably Yaten,_ I thought. _Escaping to tell me that if he has to suffer, then so do I._ I sighed and opened the door.

But it wasn't Yaten. In front of me was a slight, petite girl with short blue hair, glasses, and a crimson red face. She looked like she was probably close to my age. She was wearing pale blue jeans and a light blue cardigan. Towering over her, I glanced down at her. She looked up at me with shimmering eyes.  
"Umm, excuse me," she whispered. Her face was so hot that her glasses were fogging up. "I'm so sorry to bother you, Taiki…but I lost my friends in the crowd with Seiya and Yaten…and well…I was wondering why you weren't at the Meet and Greet."

"Sorry," I said, leaning against the frame. "I was on break. I was going to show up in a few minutes."

"Mmm, it's okay," she stammered, shaking her head. Pieces of her choppy hair fell into her eyes. "There's just so many people out there. I was overwhelmed. I didn't mean to bother you on your break."

I exhaled a little and gave the girl a small smile. "It's okay," I said, pushing myself off the door. "I know what it's like to feel overwhelmed by people. I'm sort of antisocial myself. Do you want to hide out in here?"

The girl gasped and took a step back. "In…Taiki's dressing room?" she said. "You would let me?"

"Sure," I said, shrugging. "I don't care if you want to just get away from everyone while your friends are freaking out over Seiya and Yaten. I get it."

The girl smiled for the first time and seemed to relax. She nodded and came into the dressing room. I closed the door behind her and snapped the deadbolt shut.

"Please, sit down," I said, taking off my yellow jacket, gesturing toward the small couch. "Have some fruit if you're hungry."

"Thank you," she said, sitting. I sat on the opposite end of the sofa, picked up a book from the table, and crossed my long legs. We sat quietly for a minute while I thumbed through my book.

"You put on an amazing show tonight," she said, her hands stiffly in her lap. "But all of your shows are amazing. The love you three put into your singing. And the way you play your instruments…each show is better than the last one."

I looked up from my book and raised an eyebrow. "You've come to more than…one?" I asked, taking off my glasses.

"Yes," she said, nodding, the blush creeping up her face again. She took off her glasses and put them on the coffee table. "I've been to them all since your debut. In fact…I'm number twenty-five in your fan club."

My face froze. Seiya was going to cum in his pants when he learned we had a fan club. The girl flashed me a shy smiled. "What are you reading?" she asked.

I'd already forgotten. I turned the cover of my book over and squinted to read the words. "Uhh…Literary Prose of the Fifteenth Century," I stammered. "Pastoral poems in English…stuff like that."

The small girl ran a hand through that deep, choppy cerulean hair and moved slowly closer to me on the couch. My breath caught in my throat. "I like to read some English stuff," she said, her soft, musical voice dropping an octave. "But math and science are my strongest points."

"I…yeah…sometimes I read scientific theories for fun," I croaked. My voice sounded unfamiliar to me. My heart was pounding in my chest. My underwear was also feeling a little tight. I readjusted in my seat just as the blue haired girl climbed into my lap.

"Hey," I said, "What are you doing?" She buried her face into my neck, grabbed my hands, and ran them up and down her thighs. Quick little moans escaped her throat and I felt her wet tongue gliding up and down my neck. I pulled in my lips and breathed through my nose.

"I can't believe it," she whispered, her words hot in my ear. "I can't believe I'm in Taiki's dressing room."

"I'm…" I said, my face warming up. "I'm not special. I just…play in a band. You don't have to do this."

She licked the inside of my ear in response and I moaned, a deep sound from the back of my throat. No one had ever talked about me like this. No one had ever touched me or talked about me like I was special. And no one had ever made me feel, not when I was a girl or now as a boy…made me feel like I would cum in my pants in about twenty seconds. With my hands, still on her thighs, she pulled away from me and unbuttoned her cardigan. She wasn't wearing anything under it. I bit my lip, watching her take it off. Her breasts were small, but her upturned nipples were like big, puffy rose buds. I forgot how to breathe when she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me toward her naked torso. Her skin smelled clean, like a fresh water creek in the forest. Her nipples rubbed against the buttons on my teal button-down shirt, changing from soft rosebuds to hard nubs. It was getting harder and harder not to touch them.

"You're taking me for a ride," I whispered. She smiled and took pulled the hair tie off my ponytail. She ran her delicate, slender fingers through my hair and pulled my face closer to hers. I gasped and dug my fingernails into thighs, her skin tight against the denim material. "Did you come in here to do this to me?"

She furrowed her dark eyebrows and pulled my hands from her thighs. She pressed my callused fingers onto her breasts. I couldn't resist anymore. I may be inexperienced, but I'm not a complete nerd. My thumbs ran over those perfect, blooming nipples. She made a sound, like a moan and a soft cry, and arched her back. "Please," she managed. "Taiki, please…don't stop touching me."

I was mesmerized. I couldn't take my eyes off this girl, who literary fell into my lap. I did my best to channel my inner Seiya and try not to make any rookie moves to tip her off that I had no idea what I was doing. I swallowed my breathing and nodded. I think. I was so turned on that everything was a blur. But my thumbs did the thinking for me. They flicked her gorgeous nipples again and again while the rest of my fingers traced over her breasts and areola. By the way she was writhing on my lap, I think I was doing all right. _Touch her like you wish someone wanted to touch you when you were a woman…_

I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned forward and took one of her hard, delicious little nipples into my mouth. The feeling of the throbbing bud was indescribable. I swirled my tongue over it, scraping lightly with my teeth, feeling it getting harder like a little rock. She squirmed on my lap, her hands clutching my shirt. She opened the first three buttons and ran her hands over my flat chest. My tongue flickered over her nipple, up and down, a little faster every time. I could spend the rest of the night with this girl's beautiful tits in my mouth. But with just a few minutes to spare before I had to make an appearance, I knew I didn't have all night. And with desire taking over me fast than I could think, I knew I wanted more. I took my face off her breast and with heavy eyes, I put my face close to hers.

"Lay down on the couch," I whispered. She exhaled, her deep blue eyes intense on mine.

"Taiki…" she wavered. I crashed my lips into hers, guiding her body off my lap and lowering her onto the couch. Our tongues battled inside each other's mouths, our breath short as we moaned through the intensity of the kiss. She was on her back looking at me, eyes heavy and her chest pink and glistening. I unbuttoned her jeans and lowered the zipper just enough to put my hand in there. She wasn't wearing any underwear. My fingers grazed her sparse, trimmed pubic hair…and into the slick wetness of her tight little pussy. "Taiki," the girl gasped. I had her where I wanted her. I kept one hand playing in her pussy, strumming her little clit the same way I touch my bass strings. Then with the other hands, I grazed and flicked her nipple. Lastly, my tongue returned to the other free nipple where it danced over it back and forth and swirled around. Touching her pussy was amazing. I could smell her sweetness wafting into my nostrils. She was so wet that one of my fingers fell into her tight opening. My fingers circled her clit, moved rhythmically inside her, and nibbled those perfect little nipples, alternating from one tit to the other. I'd never been so turned on in my entire life. This girl was fire and water, shy yet commanding.

It wasn't until she reminded me of our princess that I moaned and my cock emptied in my shorts. I gasped, my mouth licking those nipples again and again, my fingers dancing over her hooded little clit until finally, she cried out and ground herself against my hand. She muffled her cries with a throw pillow from the cheap little couch.

"Taiki…" she moaned, sitting up. "I…" She was suddenly shy. I looked away, feeling insecure too. I drew my wet hands out of her pants. I helped her up. She buttoned her jeans. I bent down and picked up her cardigan. She took it and put it back on.

"I…I guess I should get myself together." I said, catching glimpse of my reflection in the brightly lit mirror. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Yes, you have people waiting for you," she said. "Thank you again for…I'm sorry I didn't get to do anything for you."

I took her hand and squeezed it. Then I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You were very generous," I said. "Thank you for your visit." The girl gave me a quick bow and slipped out the door.

I laughed and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a complete mess. My glasses disappeared sometime during my encounter with that girl. I pulled my brown hair back into a ponytail and buttoned up my shirt. I shrugged that hideous yellow jacket back on and chugged a bottle of water. A quick knock and Seiya kicked open the door.

"Taiki, come on, it's time for the Meet and…." Seiya's brows knitted. His nostrils flared as he sniffed my dressing room. "Taiki…why does it smell like fuck in here?"

I scoffed and looked away so he couldn't see my smile. "What are you talking about?" I said. "You're delusional."

"My ass!" Seiya said. He stomped across the room and grabbed me by the wrist. My eyes widened and I tried to pull away.

"Hey!" I said. "What are you?"

Seiya pulled my finger to his nose and took a whiff. His jaw dropped and his eyes gleamed. "Taiki Kou…" he said.

I lifted my hand to shush him. "Don't even ask," I said. "Because I'm not telling you anything."

"You don't have to," he laughed. "I can see everything on your dumb face."

"Leave me alone."

"Oh, I will," he said, guiding me out the door. "But I gotta say... _now_ you're starting to get it."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for reading this far, and for any feedback and comments received. Really appreciate it and I'm having a blast writing this story.

 **Trivia** : The title comes from a William Blake anthology _Songs of Innocence and Songs of Experience_ , which features the poem "The Sick Rose", which Taiki quotes in an episode of Sailor Stars.

Ten points and a cookie to anyone who gets it when Seiya talks about women "Chasing After You".

This story is something that's been brewing in my head for a million years now. What motivated the transformation into men (I know they're just in drag in the manga) and why is that so overlooked and brushed over. It would be a HUGE freaking deal in real life. I always considered Seiya transgendered, Yaten a girl, and Taiki indifferent. And while Seiya will always be my favorite, Taiki's indifference is so intriguing and it really opens up a world to play with the character's head. All right, enough. Back to the good stuff.

 **Chapter Four**

Three months into our disguises as men and I was still putting the towel around my chest when I got out of the shower…

I sighed and pushed the yellow towel lower around my waist. I was still getting used to the flat, narrow chest that had replaced my previously rounded one. I furrowed my brows together and wiped the steam off the mirror. My long, auburn brown hair, dripping wet still, framed my face. My face was smooth, thankfully, but my jawline looked longer than it had last year. I wasn't sure how in depth into manhood Seiya's disguise pen went, but I wasn't ready for the trauma of chest or facial hair. Not this soon. I shook my head, removing the towel from my waist and tied it on my head. Behind me was a dark blue bathrobe, which I put on before opening the bathroom door to let it dry out. I could hear Seiya and Yaten having a heated argument from the living room.

"You think just because you're a man now that you can lounge around with your dick hanging out?" Yaten shrieked in a shrill voice. "Get that wet, disgusting red towel off my couch and go put on some clothes!"

"Hey, who do you think you are, bossing around Seiya Kou?" Seiya sneered, opening his legs wider on the couch. I stepped into the living room and grimaced, covering the side of my eyes with my hand. "And what about you, Yaten? We had an agreement! We're supposed to stay in disguise until we find our princess. But here you are, dressed as a girl, getting ready to go out? What if someone recognizes you?"

Yaten's green eyes were brimming with tears. She touched her face gently, making sure her makeup wasn't running and stamped her foot, which had on a pink moccasin, in Seiya's direction. "No one will recognize me!" Yaten said. "You don't have to worry about that! Taiki and I are invisible next to your fat, bloated head. And I never wanted to be a guy. I agreed to it for the concerts but that's _it._ I don't _like_ girls screaming around me. I don't want to touch their bodies. And I'm starting to think that this whole scheme is less about our princess and more about Seiya and his pussy buffet!"

"And what's so bad about women chasing after you?" Seiya sneered. "Even Taiki knows when a good thing's dropped on his crotch, and he'd never been into girls before this either. Give it a chance!"

I held Yaten back before she could lunge at him. "Seiya," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose, my other arm crossed over Yaten's body. "Please, either tie your towel or put on your clothes. You're getting hair in places that are unpleasant to look at."

Seiya shot me a glare, but stood up and adjusted the red towel around his waist. Yaten and I glanced at each other and she inhaled deeply through her nose. "I'm leaving," she said, crossing the room to pick up her purse. "If you need me, just text my PHS. I'll be back before midnight."

"Make it ten," Seiya said with a lopsided grin. "It's a school night."

Yaten's mouth dropped open. Even my eyes widened and I stared at Seiya in disbelief. "What did you say?" I asked.

Seiya's grin widened, happy for the attention he was getting from us. "It's all settled," he said, crossing his legs. "The manager of the record label and I agreed that if we go to a regular high school, we'll be seen as more mainstream. Our sales will increase through the roof! And we'll have access to girls that can't afford to come to our shows. One of them might be our princess!"

"This is contrived," Yaten whispered. "Seiya, you've lost your mind. Taiki, tell him!"

"It may not be such a bad idea." I said, resting my chin on my index finger.

"What?" Yaten shrieked.

"Yeah, Taiki!" Seiya said, clapping his hands. "I always knew we had something in common!"

"Let me finish," I said. "Yaten, you're worried about idol status, right? So, let's incorporate ourselves. If we're regular high school students, we can join clubs, talk to people…maybe Seiya's right. Maybe we can find clues that'll lead us to our princess if we're actually out in the wild. Instead of locked up in this penthouse, going on stage a few times a month."

"The voice of reason speaks," Seiya said. He got up from the couch and clapped his hand on my shoulder. "Taiki Kou, you're a good man."

"You're both insane!" Yaten said. "Why didn't we just go to school instead of becoming idol singers? Wouldn't the results be the same?"

"No!" Seiya said. "Because we need to reach the ears of our princess through our song."

I nodded. "Maybe it really is all part of the experience…" I said.

Yaten rolled her eyes and opened the door. "I thought higher of you, Taiki," she said. "But with those male hormones rolling through your head…you're just as bad as Seiya. Don't wait up for me."

"I'll leave the pen out!" Seiya shouted mockingly out the door. "Don't forget to use to in the morning!" But the door slammed and Yaten was gone. "Heh…who knew he'd have such a hard time with this. If it's so hard for him to give up men, maybe one of us should fuck him."

"Don't start," I said, lifting my hand. "Sexuality is personal. Don't make fun of Yaten. Remember how unhappy you were as a woman? Wasn't that long ago."

"Yeah, yeah," Seiya said, rolling his eyes. "But he shouldn't worry. We'll get to that school tomorrow morning and we'll blend in, like any other high school guy."

"Yeah," I said, taking the towel off my head. "We'll blend right in. Just like everybody else."

The crowd was so thick the next morning that we could barely get out of our car.

Girls tried to push their way in the second I pressed the brakes. Hands slammed at the sides on the car. Seiya grinned and rolled down his window in the back seat.

"Oy!" he shouted. "Does anyone want to help me with my English homework?"

Girls screamed and Seiya laughed as he pressed the button to roll up his window. "This again?" I asked, leaning my head against the steering wheel. Yaten scoffed and crossed his arms over his flat chest in his boy's school uniform. Seiya had chased him down and bugged him all morning until he agreed to change his body back to male.

"Enough of this already," he said. "I'm getting out of this car. Let them do what they want to me." Yaten unbuckled, shoved open the car door, and squeezed into the crowd. He held his middle finger high in the air. A burst of high pitched cheers rang through the crowd as the female students followed Yaten. Seiya and I looked at each other in disbelief.

"Damn," Seiya said, getting out of the car. "And I thought I had the art of flirting down."

"I guess some people really do like being abused…" I said, getting out and standing next to Seiya.

"Not me!" A girl's voice burst into my ears. I almost lost my balance as a girl with long black hair broke between me and Seiya, looping her arms into ours. Her school uniform was different from the female version of the ones we were wearing and leaves stuck to her hair like she'd been hiding in the bushes. "I always liked cool, nice guys better. Seiya and Taiki are my favorites!"

"Rei-chan, don't be so pushy," a tall girl with a high ponytail said. "Don't you have to get to school soon?"

The black haired girl, who her friend called Rei, smirked and wrapped her arms tighter around ours. "Some occasions just call for being late," she said in a husky voice.

"Please ignore my crazy friend," the girl with the brown ponytail said. "My name is Makoto Kino…fan club member 1606. Please…if I can help you with anything at all…" The girl's voice trailed off and her face turned beet red.

Seiya smirked at her and tipped up her chin. "Thank you, Kino-san…" he whispered. I rolled my eyes. I reconized the tone. Seiya called it his _get them hot cool voice_. "Taiki and I are so lucky that we're attending a school with such helpful girls."

"Good morning, everyone!" A cheerful voice cried out. A short girl with blonde pigtails ran up to us all. She looked around confused. "Why are you all still outside? Who are these guys?"

"Usagi!" Rei screamed. "Don't you dare talk like that around the Three Lights. Well, two of the three lights. Don't you know who these guys are?"

The blonde girl opened her eyes wide and looked around. "Male students, according to their uniforms," she said. "What's the big deal?"

"You don't know…" Seiya started. The girl gave him big, blank eyes and shook her head. Seiya lips turned up with an excited twitch and he gave me a look. "Done. Come on, Odango-Bun-Head! Show me around the school!" He broke his arm away from Rei's grasp and linked it with Usagi's.

"Hey!" Usagi cried out as Seiya dragged her away. "You can't just grab me like that! What kind of guy do you think you are?" Seiya laughed, and Rei, seething, stomped her foot and followed them to the gate. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Please excuse me friend," I said, looking away from Makoto, the only one remaining. "He's usually pretty nice. But the excitement of high school's gone to his head. Or the whole band thing. One or the other."

"Oh…it's okay," Makoto said, stammering. "We should get to class anyway. I'll show you where the office is, if you don't mind."

"Thank you," I said. "I appreciate your help."

I walked with her in silence, as she made rambling, stuttering, forced conversation. "Here's the gym," she said. "And the auditorium…and this here are the freshman classrooms. Oh, and there's my friend Ami on her way to the bathroom. Hold on, I know she'll want to meet you. She's number 25 in the fan club. Ami! Ami, come here!"

 _Number 25?_ I thought. _Did someone recently tell me something about…_

Makoto ran off to bring her friend over. A small girl with short blue hair and a beet red face was pushed over to me. I froze as I immediately recognized her. The girl from my dressing room. My mouth went dry. I coughed a few times. She smiled.

"Taiki-san," she said softly. "It's nice to meet you. Welcome to Juuban High School."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

First, I choked on my breath. Then I coughed and took a step back. I wondered if I looked as pale and crazy eyed as I felt. But in front of me, the blue-haired girl, Ami, gave me the same shy smile as she had the first time I saw her in my dressing room. The taller girl with the brown ponytail, Makoto, was giving me these weird, darting eyes and standing a little closer than I would have liked. She might have even been sweating a little.

I was still having trouble understanding how Seiya thought all of this was a good idea…

But I didn't want either girl to know that there was anything funny running through my head. Maybe if I played it cool, Ami might think that I didn't remember her. Another song in an idol's world of experiences. But I wasn't Seiya. I wasn't sure if I had the poker face to keep such a huge secret.

Then again, I somehow managed to keep my former status as Sailor Star Maker hidden from most everyone on my home planet. This was nothing. I cleared my throat and forced an amiable smile.

"Ami," I said in my lowest voice, bowing slightly. "It's nice to meet you. Thank you for your loyalty and high number in the fan club."

"Of course," she said softly, bowing back. "I'm so happy the Three Lights will be attending our school. If there's anything I can help you with, please don't hesitate to ask."

She reached out her hand to shake mine. I extended mine to take hers. But one look at my fingers and her pink cheeks and the memory of her slick, tight pussy sucking on my fingers flooded back into my head. The sweet, licentious aroma of that heated moment hit the memory of my senses and I pinched my lips together to hold back an involuntary moan. I inhaled through my nose and swallowed, my heart pounding against my chest, and my cock swelling uncomfortably in my starchy tight school boy uniform. I pulled my hand away just as our fingertips touched.

"Sorry," I said. I could feel how dopey my grin probably looked on my stupid, sheepish face. "But I just remembered that my hands are especially callused and dry right now. It makes it easier to play bass, but harder not to feel disgusting when meeting people. Please, forgive me."

"Mmm, it's okay," Ami said, placing a gentle fist against her chest. "Thank you for your consideration. It's really special just to be able to talk to you."

Makoto looked back and forth from her friend to me with wide eyes that made her look young and stupid. "All right, all right, enough with formalities!" Makoto said. "Taiki, would it be all right if we watch you guys rehearse sometime?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Sorry," I said. "But music rehearsals are our private time. Maybe I'll join a club after school or something though."

Makoto looked hurt but Ami looked understanding. "If you're interested," she said. "You can join the math or science club. I'm in both of them and we're always looking for new members. They're my strongest subjects."

 _Yeah, I remember_ , I thought, scratching the side of my head and looking around for a way to escape.

Yaten's timing couldn't have been better. The sliding door of a nearby classroom exploded open and his arms waved wildly as he tried to escape. "Taiki!" he shouted, his green eyes flashing with fear. "I can't do this school thing! They…this girl…she's going to kill me!"

"Kill you?" I said, turning around to face him.

Yaten nodded frantically, just as he was knocked down flat on his stomach. Unhinged laughter exploded from the class, and a girl with long blonde hair and a red bow cackled behind him.

"Yaten-kun!" she said, putting her foot on his sprawled body. "Yaten-kun, I know that History is your weakest subject from all of your magazine interviews. Lucky for you that I, Minako Aino is here for you, and ready to be your exclusive study-buddy! Together, we'll review the material passionately on your living room couch, studying heatedly! And when the moment is right…that's when I'll make my move and you'll ask me to be your girlfriend! I'll travel alongside the Three Lights during all of your concerts and act as Yaten-kun's bodyguard! OH HO HO HO HO!" A lewd grin crossed the girl's face and her pale blue eyes twinkled with a look I could only target as perverse delight.

"Taiki, _help me!_ " Yaten said. Not since our home planet was destroyed at the hands of the evil Sailor Galaxia and all surrounding Chaos had I seen true fear on Yaten's face. I nodded and reached down my hand to help him up.

"That's a very nice offer, miss," I said, pulling Yaten to his feet. He brushed the dust off his crisp navy blue school uniform and scowled. "But my friend here…he's a bit shy. He prefers to acclimate his own way. But thank you for trying to help him. Your effort isn't unappreciated."

Ami and Makoto giggled with their hands over their mouths. The girl, Minako took her eyes away from Yaten and glanced over at me. She gasped and lifted her hands to her face.

"Taiki-san…" she said in a hushed voice. "I'm standing in front of Taiki. Hey…. you're so tall and serious looking…"

"Thank you," I said, not wanting to engage her to know whether or not it was a compliment. "If you'll excuse us please, I think this is the classroom I'm supposed to be in, and we're all late enough as it is."

"Of course!" the blonde girl said, her red bow bobbing up and down. "Yaten, there's an empty space next to me!"

"I'll sit there," Ami said firmly. "Yaten, take the front row seat. Taiki can sit behind him until Minako's calmed down a little."

Ami's friends nodded, surprised that she took the helm and made a decision for the group. As for me, the corners of my mouth upturned slightly, recalling the command she took over me during our session in my dressing room. We all walked into the classroom together. Seiya was seated behind the blonde girl with the pigtails from outside. He was whispering something in her ear and she was scowling. She looked annoyed. Maybe she'd eventually learn that her annoyance was turning him on. The entire classroom snapped their heads to look at us, including the teacher, who was trying in vain to keep the room's attention in spite of everyone gawking over Seiya.

"Yaten came back!" A girl in the back hissed.

"And look!" another voice said. "Taiki is with them, too!"

My ears were engulfed into a deepening blackness as the entire room erupted with cheers and screams.

TtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttT

It felt like the longest day of my life. And there was still two hours left to go. I made my escape during gym class. Sure, I put on the tank top and sweat pants just like everyone else. But instead of running around the track, I sort of meandered toward the baseball bleachers. There was a small bathroom around the side of it. _Perfect,_ I thought. _I'll hide out in here._

The inside of the bathroom was dim, with two lights on the ceiling, one of them flickering. There was one single sink and a urinal against the wall. There was also one toilet stall that smelled like no one who visited remembered that they were legally allowed to flush. My nose twitched and I gagged, inching slightly toward it until I was close enough to lift my foot and flush the toilet. There…that helped.

I sighed and leaned on the sink. Newly formed male muscles contoured my lean arms. I touched one. It felt hard and foreign. I wondered if it was the result of spending time exclusively male these days…or maybe from my constant playing of that heavy bass. I looked up at my reflection. My skin looked different. I don't know how to describe it. Thicker, I think. My pores looked bigger. Something about my eyes looked narrow and sharp. I took off my glasses and put them on the sink.

"This is real," I whispered. I shot the sink on and splashed cold water on my face. I closed my eyes and held my face over the sink. Drops of water landed on my chest and trailed down my shirt to my stomach. To my left, I heard the bathroom door creek open.

"Sorry, I'll just be another minute," I said, lifting my hands to my face to wipe away the water. The response was the bathroom lock latching shut with a sharp _click._

"Don't be in such a rush," a girl's voice said. I could hear the smile in it before my eyes even popped open. Leaning against the door was the blonde girl with the red bow, Minako. Her arms were crossed over her gym shirt and one lean, muscular leg was propped back, supporting her stance. "No one is going to find us here. Let's take our time, Taiki."

My eyes widened and I shifted my weight. "Hey," I said, looking around. "Minako, right? Look, I don't want any trouble, okay? What do you want, free concert tickets or something? Sorry, it doesn't work that way."

She giggled and pushed herself off the door. "No," she said, making her way toward me. "But you _could_ ask Yaten if he'll go out with me. Because I won't leave him alone until he does."

I'd never met a pushier girl in my entire life. "Fine," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. "But I can't force the poor guy out with you. Anything else?"

"Yes," Minako said. And like that, she pushed me against the bathroom wall and her hand was reaching down into my sweatpants. "I want to see what Taiki Kou looks like when he's coming."

"You…what?" I said. "I…I have to get back to class."

But by this time, her small, slender fingers were wrapped around my cock firmly. She stroked me rhythmically, back and forth until the skin swelled and I was hard. I bit my lower lip and raised my eyes to the ceiling, trying to hold back the moan rolling off my lips. My breathing deepened and I exhaled through my nose. My heart was pounding. She smiled and slipped her other hand into my pants, using it to grasp my balls. She pulled and massaged them teasingly. It tickled and felt so strange- not since my transformation into a male had I really examined my body. I'd only touched myself once. I never explored my balls. And coming in my pants while playing with Ami's pussy was the closest I'd ever been to sex with another person.

But like I said before- I may be inexperienced, but I'm not a complete nerd. I moaned and put my hand on my forehead to keep the dingy, disgusting bathroom from spinning. Minako gave me a playful smile, taking it as an invitation. She dropped to her knees and lowered my gray sweatpants just enough to pull my cock out. She pulled back the foreskin, revealing the swollen red tip, and swirled her tongue around it before taking my entire length down her throat. A guttural sound I didn't recognize escaped from my throat. Her hot wet mouth bounced over my cock a few times before she pulled it out of her mouth and rubbed it all over her face.

"I knew Taiki would have an impressive dick," she whispered in a bawdy voice that was driving me crazy. "You're so tall and quiet. I wonder what Yaten and Seiya's cocks look like…"

"I bet you'll make sure you find out, you pushy bitch," I growled, pushing her head back onto my cock. "You followed me here…don't stop now."

Minako moaned and reclaimed her mouth's position on my cock. I grabbed her obnoxious red bow and held her head in place, thrusting into her mouth. I reached down and pulled her shirt up over her round breasts. Another pang of excitement rolled through my body and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I reached down and took her deeply flushed nipples between my fingers and rolled them around. I was surprised, through my two experiences now, how turned on I was by women's nipples. This blonde girl…her breasts were heavier than Ami's, but the areolas were smaller. Her tiny nipples felt like little pebbles in my hands. She pulled the crotch of her small gym shorts to the side and she dipped her fingers between her slippery, swollen lips.

I couldn't take it anymore. My breathing was getting faster. My thrusting sped up. Her mouth was latched onto my cock, sucking and bouncing on it, pulling it from its root. I grabbed the back of her head. "Stop," I gasped. "I can't hold back now…"

Minako moaned and swirled her tongue faster around my cock. She took her fingers out of her pussy and massaged my balls with her wet fingers. _Does she want me to…in her mouth_? There was no time to question. My violet eyes clenched shut and I cried out, deep from the back of my throat. My face was hot and my orgasm rippled through me as it shot into her throat. I leaned against the wall, trying to snap back to reality, understand what the hell had just happened, and hope my legs wouldn't give out quite yet. Minako stood up and wiped her mouth triumphantly.

"I knew it," she said, smugly. "I knew that's what Taiki-san would look like when he came."

I gave her a heavy-lidded look and stuffed my cock back into my sweatpants. "What look is that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Sexy," Minako said, adjusting her bow. "Like a star." She gave me a lust filled look as she pressed her full, still exposed breasts against my sweaty tank top. My hands reached up again and let their weight fill my hands. I wanted to lower my head and lick them, nibble and roll my tongue around them. But I wouldn't. Not with this psychotic girl. Not now. She grabbed my hand and stuffed it into her gym shorts, guiding my callused fingers over her soaking wet lips. I pulled gently on them. She moaned as she quickly jammed my finger up into her slippery pussy. Then she tore my hand away from her shorts. Minako guided my fingers into my mouth. She tastes like silver and gold on my tongue.

"You're insane," I said, inhaling the scent off my fingers. Minako smelled metallic, like the earth.

"No," she said, unlocking the bathroom door. "You just have no idea what a girl will do for her favorite rockstars. See you in class, Taiki!"

"Yeah…"

Gym class had ended. I took myself to the locker room, debating whether or not to hit the shower when Seiya and Yaten appeared behind me. "Yo!" Seiya said, slapping me on the back. "Where the hell has this guy been?"

"I…" I said, sighing. "I needed a minute. This school thing is overwhelming."

Seiya and Yaten exchanged looks. Then Seiya snapped his hand forward and grabbed my wrist. "Hey! What are you doing _now_?" I said.

Seiya lifted my hand to Yaten's face. Yaten sniffed begrudgingly. His eyes widened and he spun away. Seiya's eyes glittered as he deeply inhaled the scent from my fingers. "This guy…" he whispered. "Taiki Kou, you _beast!_ You make me proud!"

"Gross," Yaten said. "Come on, let's get out of here. We have work to do at home."

"Don't let your fingers get too tired, Taiki" Seiya shouted. "I'm writing a new bassline for you and I need them to really move around!"

"Fuck you," I said, balling my fist at my side, leaning my head against my locker.

Seiya and Yaten gave each other one more knowing glance before they both started laughing.

 **Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Be good to yourself!**

 **-Lchans-**


End file.
